This is Exactly What it Looks Like
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean and Cas get it on, only to be interrupted by that notorious, cock-blocking moose, Sam Winchester...


**I think this is the fastest I've ever produced a fan fiction. Took me less than 2 days since I had the first idea to get it written, typed, edited and posted. Granted it's not that long to begin with but the whole scene just magically appeared and everything just fit together perfectly. **

**Anyway, enjoy some sexy Destiel and that adorable cock-block, Sam. ;)**

* * *

This is Exactly What it Looks Like

Supernatural

A Destiel fan fiction (featuring Sam "cockblock" Winchester!)

* * *

Cas hit the bed with Dean above him, their clothes in various stages of being removed. All of Cas' shirts had been shed leaving his bare chest to the mercy of Dean's hot lips. Somehow, his tie had survived to cling around his neck which Dean occasionally grabbed to pull him closer or hold him down.

Dean's own shirt and tie had been undone by the work of Castiel's flustered fingers but still hung around his shoulders. Efforts to strip Dean had been temporarily abandoned as the angel twisted his fingers into the hunter's hair and focused all his energy on kissing him fiercely. Occasionally, the kiss would break briefly, leaving them both gasping desperately for air.

Dean's hands ran up and down the angel's body causing an occasional moan to break Cas' lips followed by a sigh of "Dean" as ripples of pleasure shot through his spine at the hunter's touch. He clung to Dean's shoulders focusing on the sensation of their hips rolling together gloriously and rough lips pulling at the skin of his neck.

Somewhere along the line, Cas heard the ring of Dean's phone coming from across the room.

"Just ignore it," Dean panted, continuing to ravage the distracted angel.

Before they'd started, Dean had assured Cas that Sam had left his key to the motel room there so there was no need to worry about getting interrupted. The call was no doubt Sam in regards to this issue.

But Cas obeyed Dean, as he always did, and let it go, returning his attention to his lover. He sent his hands to work with Dean's belt and zipper. Just as Dean was gasping with anticipation of the angel's hand down his pants, there came a severe pounding at the door and they heard Sam calling Dean's name from behind it.

They both stopped abruptly, sighing with frustration.

Dean growled and rolled his eyes. "I'll handle this," he dismounted the angel who sat up on the bed and intently watched Dean, particularly his ass, as he made his way to the door.

"Don't move," he ordered Cas. Half stripped and hair disheveled, he angrily flung the door wide.

"WHAT!" he screamed in the face of his unsuspecting brother.

"Sorry. I forgot my…" Sam started, but he fell silent after fully observing the two and began to slowly piece together what was going on.

His eyes traveled over Dean who was clearly in the early stages of a sexual engagement. _But who is he…_

Cas sat on the bed in the background looking lonely and in a similar state to Dean's.

He could feel his brain overloading, trying to make sense of the clear but previously inconceivable situation. His face was stuck somewhere between astonishment and shock.

"Oh my god, are you two…" He motioned between the two of them while he struggled to get the word out. Dean waited impatiently, his annoyance growing by the second. _"fucking!?" _Sam finally choked out.

Dean glanced back apologetically at Cas before answering his brother who looked as though he might vomit. "YES!" Dean declared ragefully, "Yes we are!" without reluctance.

Sam stifled a gag. "Holy shiii…" He ran a nervous hand over his bright-red, panic-stricken face, struggling to figure out what the hell was going on while at the same time desperately trying not to think about it. The painful internal struggle was clear on his face which was a mix of disgusted amusement and utter repulsion.

But Dean was clearly done with his bullshit. "Can I help you, because I was kind of in the middle of something…"

Sam squirmed in his half hunched-over position and choked through another gag. "How the…when did…" he continued to babble unintelligibly.

Dean was not the slightest bit amused by Sam's mini-mental breakdown. The guy looked like he was going insane and he could practically smell his brain frying. Dean grew increasingly offended by his brother's clear over-reaction and was especially not in the mood to mess around…well…not in _this_ way. So he gave his disturbed brother one final piss-off glare before slamming the door in his baffled face.

He turned back to face the angel on the bed. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I don't know what his issue is. I think we're pretty hot together," clearly confused by his brother's negativity.

"We are," Cas assured him through a seductive grin as he stood and approached Dean. "Don't worry about him."

"Oh, I won't." The corners of Dean's lips turned up, waiting for the angel's to meet his. They were so close, but before Cas kissed him, he slipped his fingers into the waist of Dean's boxers, peeking out from his pants, to pull his body closer against his.

"Good, because the only thing you should be worried about right now is me," he purred. Taking Dean's lower lip playfully between his teeth, he bit down gently while sliding his hands down the back of Dean's pants. Dean released an excited sigh, feeling feisty hands grab at his ass before his lips came crashing down on the angel's once more.

Meanwhile, Sam, on the other side of the door, stood in shock until his brain seemed functional enough to form coherent sentences once more. The first thing he did with his rediscovered thought process was kick himself. _I should've seen this coming…_

Unsure of what to do, he mumbled to himself, "I'll just…wait here then…" And this is exactly what he did. While Cas and Dean went at it, he slept shoved in the back of the Impala, trying to censor from his mind the steamy mental images that kept sabotaging his thoughts.

I think it's needless to say that none of them got much sleep that night.


End file.
